Moonlight Lake
by Midnight Falls
Summary: Where has he gone? She now stands by the lake, tears falling from her eyes. Sonamy one-shot.


**This idea has been one that's been sitting around in my head for a while… So I thought I'd put it up. Alyssacookie has requested that I do another Silvaze one-shot, so that should be up soon, too. ^^ (Hopefully another idea pops into my head, huh?)**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Amy ****© SEGA.

* * *

**

A hedgehog a light shade of cerise quietly made her way away from the party. It was quite overwhelming for her, even if she was the party type of person.

Though this wasn't the usual party— it was one to celebrate yet another success of her beloved blue hedgehog, yes— but it was different this time. What was that difference?

_He_ wasn't there.

This is what kept her away from everyone else, though when asked, she'd put on a façade and smile and act as if everything was okay. Though of course, things truly weren't. She was honestly quite worried.

Sure, Sonic wasn't a big fan of parties and crowds, but she knew that already. But typically, if he wasn't going to attend, he'd at least tell _somebody_. This time, it seemed to be a sudden disappearance.

Amy had begun to feel uncomfortable as soon as the party turned into a dance floor, though she stayed for the first couple of songs. They were fast songs, so they didn't bother her. Dancing was actually something she liked to do, considering that she was with many people she knew, and were close to her.

_That_ had kept her mind off of her beloved hero for quite some time. Until of course, the fast-paced songs suddenly turned slow— leading to her remembering that a certain somebody was missing.

It was then that she decided to go.

No, she wasn't going to leave the party, but she was going to step outside to "get some air." At least, that was the excuse she gave to anyone who asked where she was going.

Yes, she was going to "get some air," though it was more for her thinking process. She was one to think better where it was quiet and no distractions, even if her personality did not reflect that.

Her decision to go had led her to where she was now— which was behind the mansion where the party was being held.

She had walked to the small lake behind the building, where she could see her own reflection and every emotion that she had been holding inside. Sadness, worry, and anger. Where could that hedgehog _possibly_ be?

Before she knew it, tears began to form and fall from her eyes.

* * *

Once she finally noticed the liquid running down her face, she quickly tried to wipe it away with one of her gloved arms. Pausing to think about her actions, she decided that nobody would see her this way, so she didn't bother to continue to do so.

Little did she know, her cerulean hero was much closer than she thought.

Actually, he was only a few feet away— behind a tree, watching her solemnly. He should have at least mentioned to _someone_ where he was going.

But no, he didn't. He wanted to surprise Amy, even if she didn't see it that way. Mentally slapping himself, he stepped out from behind the tree.

Scratching his head he began to speak in a nervous tone, "Hey, Ames?"

She turned her head at the direction of his voice. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Now with his eyes facing the ground, he continued. "Sorry that I'm late and sorry if I worried you at all."

Anger overwhelmed her now as realization hit her, and her eyes turned into daggers.

"_Sorry?_ Is that all you can say? And if you _worried _me? You had me worried sick! Even though I'm used to you not coming, you usually at least say something! What… What made you think that this time should be any different?"

The blue one's ears were now drooping, evidently due to the pink one's outburst. Reluctantly, he spoke yet again. "Can I at least explain?"

"Fine. You have two minutes." She pouted.

"Well… On one of my runs not that long ago, I passed by this rose garden. The roses made me think of you, so I thought I'd bring you one. Except, I kind of forgot how to get there, heh. So I had to find it again."

Shock was now evident on the cerise one's face, though disbelief was still evident in her eyes. Less tersely than before she muttered, "I should give you _some _credit considering you _are_ wearing a suit— which is something you never do. But anyway,continue…"

The azure one complied. "So when I did find it, I had to find the perfect one. And I did." He pulled a rose out of his pant pocket, which was the exact shade of pink she was.

Now it was happiness that filled her expression. "Oh Sonic! It's beautiful!" She took the rose from him. "I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I thought you just ran off to get away from me and the party again… But I do wish you came earlier so we could've danced. The perfect slow song was playing."

Her facial expression fell slightly.

"Well, if you still want to dance, I'm here for ya'."

A large grin spread across her face, and her eyes twinkled ever so slightly. "Do you mean it Sonic?"

"Yep, every word of it."

The twinkle in her eyes grew. "Wait, I know you don't like big crowds, so why don't we dance out here? I know there's no music but it's so beautiful out here."

He chuckled at this. "Why not?"

Then humorously he got down on one knee while holding out one hand for her, and spoke yet again, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

She giggled at this, and too held out her hand.

"Why yes, my good sir."

With that being said, he took her hand the two danced around the lake to their own rhythm beneath the stars and moon.

If one were to listen closely, they could hear two other Mobians chuckling, and high-fiving in their success.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think? And can anyone guess who the two at the end were? As always, reviews are appreciated! :3**

**(Oh and, if you guess correctly, you get a virtual cookie. (;)**


End file.
